The Art of Silence
by phinflynn
Summary: "The art of silence," the taller boy murmured. "When you listen, the world speaks." Fluffy oneshot with lots of kisses and cuddles.


**Hello all! For anyone who was waiting for me to update Static, uh... sorry. I do plan on getting back to it, but I've been going through lots of crap I won't get into here and basically lost all my will to do it. Or to write in general. Then I got into Phineas and Ferb to a terrifyingly obsessive level, and I got into Phinferb, and this happened! So hopefully I'll build up my confidence and actually get back to doing Kyman stuff.**

**Anyway, this isn't much, but for my fellow Phinferbers, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

In many ways, they were alike; their intelligence, their love of adventure and creation, their imaginations - things that made them work well as brothers, and also as lovers, when the time came. But there were ways in which they were different as well. But these differences were welcome, because what relationship was worth it with no challenge? What pair was interesting when they were exactly the same? This was perfect for them. After all, "boring" was not a word in the vocabulary of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

As had become somewhat of a tradition on warm Sundays such as this, the two teenagers were not outside building or adventuring or socializing; they were inside, relaxing comfortably on the taller of their two beds. It was said that on the seventh day, God rested; so too did Danville's smartest young men rest when the end of the week rolled around. They needed some time to themselves, not only to recharge their batteries, but to bask in one another's presence and soak in the love and adoration that flowed between them these days.

These peaceful days were anything but quiet, though.

"So I was thinking after school we can head down to the waterpark and check out their new slide," Phineas rambled excitedly as he sat up beside his brother. "I really like slides, and besides, it might give us a new idea for something of our own! It's been a while since we built something really big - what about a giant waterslide?"

Ferb, who was laying on his back with his hands clasped behind his head, simply looked up at his talkative companion and said nothing. They made eye contact briefly before Phineas continued.

"I think it would be fantastic. Remember the slide we made last summer? The one we had to build an elevator for just so we could get to the top? Let's try to outdo it! After all, I'm sure something so awesome would be really appreciated in the middle of the school year, I mean everyone needs to unwind "

Phineas went on, bright cobalt eyes darting this way and that as he explained his ideas and his affections for the various projects they did. Ferb continued to watch him silently, blinking every once in a while and occasionally scratching his nose. This was how it usually was with them. But as with all things, changes had to be made in time. Ferb had long ago learned a valuable lesson - when things start getting predictable, alter them.

With no warning, Ferb reached up and put a finger over his brother's lips.

Phineas looked down at the other boy in stunned silence, hands still raised in the middle of some sort of sweeping gesture to demonstrate the size of the invention he was now talking about. He wasn't offended by the sudden shushing; more than anything, he was just surprised. It was very unlike Ferb to quiet him. After all, _he_was the quiet one.

A smile slowly made it's way across Phineas's lips, and he gently kissed his brother's finger. "Am I talking too much?" he asked with a small laugh.

But Ferb didn't reply. Instead, he moved his hand to Phineas's cheek, and then to the back of his neck, where he applied light pressure. After a moment the smaller boy realized that he was being asked to lay down. He did as requested, and with a happy sigh he nuzzled his brother's chest and relaxed into the warmth of the bed and the one he loved.

But as always, the silence didn't last very long.

"You didn't have to shut me up to get me to lay with you," Phineas chuckled. "You know I would have anyway. I mean -"

Again, there was a finger on his lips. Phineas blinked confusedly and stayed perfectly still, wondering why Ferb was suddenly so intent on keeping him quiet.

"Listen," Ferb said.

His finger was removed, and Phineas relaxed again as his brother's thick fingers tangled in his hair and held his head close. Listen what was that supposed to mean? What was he even listening to? He supposed it didn't matter. Ferb only ever asked him to do something when it was important.

So he listened.

He heard so many things; there were cars outside, and Candace was talking somewhere in the house, and a dog barked down the street but more than any of those, Phineas could hear Ferb's heartbeat, loud and powerful, just below his ear. It was fascinating.

But he still didn't understand why he was doing this.

"Ferb," Phineas muttered, tilting his head away a little so he couldn't be silenced again. "What do you want me to hear? I don't -"

"I don't want you to hear anything," Ferb interrupted, his hand leaving his brother's hair and travelling down his back. "I just want you to listen."

This wasn't a satisfactory answer. Phineas's eyebrows were knitted together as he lifted himself up and hovered over the taller boy, his expression so Candace-like that in that moment Ferb wondered if he was in bed with the wrong sibling.

"Listen to _what_?" Phineas asked exasperatedly. "Are you trying to teach me some deep lesson or something? Is that what we're doing today, freaking philosophy? I just -"

Again, he was silenced. But not with a finger - a kiss.

Ferb propped his body up on one elbow, using his free hand to keep Phineas close as he deepened and intensified their kiss. He wasn't trying to manipulate his poor brother; he just knew this was a very good was to calm him down. Whereas Phin was a man of words, Ferb was a man of action; this was how he communicated.

When they pulled away, the annoyance was gone from Phineas's expression, replaced by dazed bliss and a soft blush. He really loved kissing. It was such an emotional thing, so filled with love and happiness and everything he liked about this relationship.

"You just did that to shut me up," he said with a mock pout. Ferb merely smiled, earning him a playful shove back onto the mattress.

They were soon entwined with one another, foreheads pressed together and hands clinging to whatever they could get purchase on, whether it be fabric or hair. There seemed to be no space between them; it was as though they were attempting to become a part of one another, get so close until the heat of their bodies welded them together. Phineas opened his mouth to comment on this, but then paused and wondered if maybe he should try to just "listen" again. Ferb probably knew what he was talking about, after all. He was _Ferb_.

The smaller boy loosened his half of the embrace and wriggled his way to his brother's chest, pressing his ear to the place over Ferb's heart as he was hugged tightly and held close.

It was so loud. And fast, too. Phineas never would have imagined that Ferb's heart actually beat that fast when they were together. He had such a neutral look to him, always seemed calm Phineas knew, of course, that Ferb had more to him than what he showed, but this was still just a little bit surprising. Listening to the pounding in his chest made it seem like he was panicking. But one glance upwards revealed that his eyes were shut, face relaxed, lips parted ever-so-slightly as he breathed.

Was this what Ferb wanted? For him to notice things that talking nonstop wouldn't show him? Thinking about it, Phineas realized he probably missed a fair number of tiny details like that a lot. He was accustomed to spotting every single insignificant little thing when it came to mathematical equations and engineering - but when it came to other people, he was oblivious. Ferb probably knew that.

Phineas wondered now just how calm Ferb really was. Ever since this relationship had begun he had assumed his brother was just fine with it. Totally unmoved by the fact that someone was so in love with him. Someone he was basically forbidden to be with. He smiled, sure, and seemed happy and in love as well, but he wasn't nervous. He didn't gasp when he was touched, didn't blush when he was kissed but maybe there were smaller signs. Maybe that's what listening was about.

Curiously, Phineas rested a hand on his brother's waist and trailed his fingers to the curve of his hip bone. There was no visible change, and yet Ferb's heart sped up just a little. And his breath caught, too; there was no gasp, but there was a brief stillness in his lungs, and a slow exhale after. Phineas moved his hand further, and it happened again, and again.

This was exciting! The smaller boy found himself smiling now as he moved himself up to press their noses together, which caused Ferb to open his eyes and stare at his brother in his usual stoic way.

"You're nervous," Phineas chuckled.

Ferb didn't seem surprised by this observation. He smiled back at his brother, then tilted his head and went in for another kiss. And as always, his heart slammed against his ribcage almost painfully, and his legs felt weak and his stomach tied itself in knots and the hairs on the back of his neck rose up, but he was perfectly composed as they parted.

"The art of silence," the taller boy murmured. "When you listen, the world speaks."

"You're such a dork, Ferb," Phineas teased. But he took this advice to heart, and he was glad it had been given to him. And he knew Ferb could tell he was glad. There was nothing that got past that boy, because he _listened_. That was one of his best talents besides, well, everything else. There was nothing he couldn't do. Phineas adored that about him, and always had.

Ferb surprised him by suddenly speaking again. "I love you, Phineas," he said, voiced filled with adoring sincerity and a surprising amount of emotion. Phineas could only stare for a long moment, shocked by the sudden confession and the tone with which it was said. They had said it to each other before, but Ferb never said it first. Ever.

There was a tense moment between them, and then Phineas seemed to melt under his brother's gaze. With a heartwarming smile, he moved in close and gave Ferb a deep, passionate kiss.

_I love you too,_ it said.


End file.
